mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Wolfram7362/Brudnopis
= The Crystal Empire = Kryształowe Królestwo (ang. The Crystal Empire) — pierwszy, dwuczęściowy odcinek trzeciego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty trzeci i pięćdziesiąty czwarty ogółem. Gdy na Arktycznej Północy Equestrii powróciło po tysiącu latach Kryształowe Królestwo, Księżniczka Celestia powierzyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom misję obrony królestwa przed Królem Sombrą, byłego tyrana imperium, który rzucił na nie przekleństwo. Jedynym ratunkiem dla królestwa, było jedynie Kryształowe Serce, które król ukrył gdzieś w królestwie, więc Twilight i Spike wyruszyli na poszukiwania magicznego artefaktu.__SPIS__ Streszczenie Część 1 Część 2 Odcinek się zaczyna końcem poprzedniego, gdy bariera wokół miasta zanika. Król Sombra przeprowadza wtedy, nieudany atak na Kryształowe Imperium. Po całym zamieszaniu Twilight postanawia znaleźć kryształowe serce. W międzyczasie jednorożec prosi Rainbow Dash, aby wraz z pozostałymi przyjaciółkami, podtrzymywała dożynki. Po jakimś czasie Twi wpada na pomysł, gdzie może być ukryte serce. Wtem dołącza do niej Spike i wraz z nim, bohaterka idzie szukać artefaktu. Tymczasem Applejack pilnuje, aby żaden mieszkaniec nie dowiedział się o falsyfikacie artefaktu. Po chwili, gdy dołączyła do niej Rainbow, kucyk proponuje jej urządzenie turniejów. Następnie jak pegaz się zgodził i odleciał, Applejack odwracała uwagę kilku mieszkańców miasta. W tym czasie w zamku po korytarzach biegała Twilight i szukała kryształowego serca. Po kilku nieudanych próbach bohaterka używając nieco magii, odnajduje tajemne schody w sali tronowej. Twilight postanawia zejść tam sama, bez Spike'a i po długiej drodze w dół, dociera na sam koniec. Znajduje tam drzwi, na których Twi używa mrocznej magii, przez co się otwierają, a jednorożec natychmiast do nich wchodzi. Nagle pojawia się w Canterlocie, gdzie po krótkiej wymianie słów z Celestią, dowiaduje się, że zawaliła test, a jej nauka zostaje permanentnie zakończona. Jednorożec zaczyna płakać, lecz nagle krzyki Spike'a wybudzają ją z transu, który pokazywał jej największe koszmary. Twilight rozgryzając kolejną zagadkę, otwiera drzwi. Okazuje się, że ukrytym miejscem jest pomieszczenie z bardzo długimi schodami. Tymczasem sytuacja na zewnątrz jest coraz gorsza. Aby zająć czymś kucyki, Rainbow Dash wraz z Fluttershy biorą udział w walce na kopie. Jednak mimo tego, kryształowe kucyki zauważają, że Król Sombra powrócił. Wzbudziło to panikę wśród mieszkańców, którzy dodatkowo dowiedzieli się o kopii kryształowego serca. Wreszcie, gdy Twilight dotarła na szczyt wieży, znalazła owy artefakt, lecz podczas próby zabrania go, wpada w pułapkę. W tej sytuacji jednorożec każe Spike'owi zabrać przedmiot do Księżniczki Cadance, co smok posłusznie robi. Jednak podczas schodzenia z zewnętrznej strony wieży, Król Sombra próbuje odebrać smokowi artefakt. Ostatecznie Cadance otrzymuje kryształowe serce i dostarcza je na rynek, co ratuje całe królestwo przed złym tyranem. Gdy Twi wróciła do Canterlotu, nie była pewna, czy zda test, ale wszystko poszło po jej myśli. Twilight wraz z przyjaciółmi uszczęśliwiona tym faktem, wraca do Ponyville pociągiem i na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła, część 1 'List do Twilight' "TO do nas wróciło!" thumb|left Odcinek zaczyna się w za dnia w Canterlocie, gdy Księżniczka Celestia przegląda różne pisma w sali tronowej. Nagle do pomieszczenia z hukiem wchodzi jeden ze strażników, przynosząc wieści z północy Equestri. Po uprzednim przywitaniu się z królową gwardzista tłumaczy, że "To" powróciło. Celestia zaszokowana tym faktem, w następnej chwili każe niezwłocznie znaleźć Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. Strażnicy prędko wybiegli z sali, wykonując rozkaz księżniczki. Tymczasem Celestia, zaczęła w pośpiechu pisać list do swojej uczennicy Twilight, prosząc ją w nim, aby niezwłocznie stawiła się na zamku w Canterlocie. Harmider w Bibliotece thumb|right Po jakimś czasie w bibliotece Twilight, w Ponyville trwa zamieszanie. Owa bohaterka gorączkowo poszukuje potrzebnych jej rzeczy, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółki stoją niepewnie obok. Twi początkowo szuka piór do pisania, a po ich znalezieniu, wrzuca je do torby, którą trzyma Spike. Następnie biegnie do biblioteczki i przegląda po kolei swoje książki, w celu znalezienia odpowiedniej. W końcu jednorożec wyciąga z głębi półki wielki tom i zrzuca go na Spike'a. Smok zostaje przygnieciony opasłym podręcznikiem i z trudem próbuje uciec spod jego ciężaru. Tymczasem Twi nie zwracając na niego uwagi, biegnie w kolejne miejsce, w celu zrobienia fiszek. W końcu Spike’owi udaje wydostać, a wtedy bohaterka prosi go, aby przepytał ją ze wszystkiego, czego kiedykolwiek się uczyła. Jednak po chwili Twilight stwierdza, że ma nadal za mało kartek, w wyniku czego znów zaczyna biegać po pokoju. Spike wyraźnie sfrustrowany zachowaniem kucyka, każe mu się uspokoić, argumentując to tym, że jest to tylko test. Bohaterka słysząc słowa smoka, poirytowana krzyczy na niego: thumb|left Spike widząc furie jednorożca, prędko ubiera się w prowizoryczny, ochronny strój. Applejack będąc świadkiem całej sytuacji, stwierdza, że Twilight i tak dobrze to przyjęła. Nagle, przy sfrustrowanym krzyku jednorożca, biblioteka wylatuje w powietrze, po czym z impetem uderza o ziemię. 'Pobyt w Canterlocie' Tajemnicza konwersacja thumb|right Tymczasem w Canterlocie, w sali tronowej, trwa rozmowa pomiędzy Celestią, a Luną. Młodsza siostra pyta się, czy nie powinna również iść. Celestia odpowiada, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, ponieważ Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor już tam są, a pozostali dołączą niebawem. Nadal nieprzekonana Luna stwierdza, że magia królestwa jest potężna i nie można pozwolić, aby ponownie upadło. Jednak starsza siostra zapewnia, że zadanie zostanie przez "nią" wykonane, a wtedy będzie już wiadomo, czy jest gotowa, czy nie. Nagle spod drzwi sali tronowej niesie się echem, nieśmiałe chrząknięcie Twilight . Uczennica alikorna mając torby pełne różnych przedmiotów, chce dać znak, że już przybyła. Celestia kończąc dyskusje z siostrą, prosi ją, aby jej zaufała. Sprawdzian dla Twilight thumb|left Gdy Luna udaje się do wyjścia, Twilight pyta się swej mentorki, czy zrobi jej test, dodając, że ma wszystkie potrzebne do tego rzeczy. Wtem jednorożec kładzie swoje torby na ziemi. Nagle z sakw wypada cały ekwipunek bohaterki, między innymi zwój pergaminu, który rozwija się na całą salę. Kucyk przeprasza za popełnioną gafę i próbuje go zwinąć. Jednak Celestia ją wyręcza swoją magią, dodatkowo pakując całą resztę, która wypadła. Następnie alikorn prędko przechodzi do właściwego tematu. Wyjaśnia uczennicy, że czeka ją nietypowy sprawdzian, ponieważ chodzi o Kryształowe Królestwo . Twilight pierwszy raz słysząc ową nazwę, przeprasza za swoją niewiedze i w pośpiechu zaczyna przeglądać książki, stwierdzając, że nie ma w żadnej z nich informacji o tym. Celestia wyjaśnia, że wie o tym, ponieważ mało kto pamięta to miejsce, a nawet ona wie o nim niewiele. Przy tym, podnosi z piedestału różowy kryształ i kładzie go na środku sali, rzucając na niego zaklęcie. thumb|right Twi przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem, lecz nagle owy przedmiot stworzył holograficzną, trójwymiarową mapę miasta. Na samym środku tego miejsca, wznosi wysoki pałac, który otoczony jest przez domy. Księżniczka kontynuując wyjaśnienia, opisuje to, co wie o tym miejscu. Tłumaczy, że królestwo posiada niesamowitą moc. Tysiąc lat temu, zły jednorożec - Król Sombra - podbił to miejsce i zniewolił tamtejsze kucyki. Jednak został pokonany, a po utraceniu władzy, wygnany na mroźnią północ. Zanim odszedł, rzucił klątwę na królestwo, w wyniku czego ono zniknęło. Księżniczka kończąc opowieść, tłumaczy, że jeśli w królestwie zapanuje nadzieja i miłość, to wpłynie to na całą Equestrie. Wtedy też używa swojej magii na krysztale, w wyniku czego pojawiły się wokół kolory tęczy. Jeżeli natomiast zapanuje strach i nienawiść, to będzie bardzo źle. Wtem Celestia używa mrocznego zaklęcia na klejnocie. thumb|left Kryształ zmienia kolor na czarny, rzucając cień na podłodze i tworzy wokół więzienie wokół Twilight, w całości zbudowane z równie ciemnych klejnotów. Wtedy księżniczka prędko niszczy działania mrocznej magii, po czym prosi swą uczennice, aby pomogła jej uratować królestwo. Twi z niedowierzaniem pyta, czy ma zrobić to, co dopiero usłyszała. Alikorn potwierdza, powtarzając, że będzie to swego rodzaju test, ale wierzy, że jednorożec temu podoła. Następnie Celestia odprowadzając Twilight do wyjścia, wyjaśnia jej wszystkie szczegóły misji. Tym sposobem Twi dowiaduje się, że ma dołączyć wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami do Cadance i swojego brata. Po ukończeniu misji przejdzie na wyższy poziom studiów. Nagle Twilight spogląda na grymaśną minę Luny i zadaje jedno z ważniejszych pytań - co będzie, jeśli zawiedzie. Jednak Celestia nie dopuszcza takiej możliwości, każąc swojej uczennicy nawet tak nie mówić. Jednak Twi nadal brnie ten temat. Alikorn odpowiada, że tak się nie stanie oraz każe jej zapamiętać jedną zasadę: thumb|right Gdy Twi zrozumiała wszystkie warunki jej sprawdzianu, księżniczka każe jej się śpieszyć, po czym zamyka się z siostrą w sali tronowej. "Lecz przerosnąć mnie może to" thumb|left Tymczasem Spike cały ten czas czeka na Twilight, siedząc na schodach. Widząc, że przyjaciółka wyszła z zamku, pyta ją, jak jej poszło i zgaduje, jaką ocenę dostała. Jednak nie słysząc odpowiedzi i widząc ponurą minę przyjaciółki pyta jej, czy aby nie oblała testu. Wtedy Twilight zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę “The Failure Song”, w której wyraża swoją niepewność co do wykonania tej misji. Tłumaczy w niej, że jest w stanie zdać każdy test i wykonać każde zdanie, ale boi się, iż nie jest przygotowana na to i może ją to przerosnąć. Podczas piosenki bohaterowie przemieszczają się po Canterlocie. Podczas spaceru po mieście, Twi pokazuje nabyte umiejętności. W końcu bohaterowie dochodzą na peron. thumb|right Tam też Spike pyta się jednorożca, czym jest właściwie to zadanie, które jest tak trudne. Jednak wymiane zdanie przerywają przyjaciółki Twilight. Applejack doskakuje do kucyka i pyta go, czy zdała. Następnie z pociągu wychodzi Pinkie Pie ze swoim imprezowym działkiem, mówiąc, iż będą świętować sukces z samą Celestią . Jednak Twi wyprowadza przyjaciółki z błędu i oznajmia, że wyruszają do Kryształowego Królestwa. 'Mroźna Północ' Na peronie Po jakimś czasie, szóstka kucyków dojeżdża na peron na odległej, mroźnej północy. Bohaterki, wychodząc z pociągu, są przerażone panującą na zewnątrz śnieżycą. Jedynie Rarity cieszy się, że pomimo uwag jej przyjaciółek, szaliki, które wzięła, będą nader przydatne. thumb|left Ostatni z pociągu wychodzi Spike niosący jej walizki i mamroczący pod nosem, iż on niczego nie wypominał jednorożcowi. Nagle smok się przewraca i upuszcza torby, z których zaczynają wylatywać szaliki. Gdy smok próbuje złapać uciekającą garderobę Rarity, rozlega się głos Shining Armora. Nawołuje on Twilight, aby ją znaleźć w obecnej śnieżycy. Po wykrzykiwaniu swoich imion, rodzeństwo znajduje się i przytula na zamarzniętej ziemi północy. Starszy brat dziękuje Twi za przybycie, poganiając również resztę, aby się pośpieszyła, ponieważ bardzo niebezpiecznie jest przebywać tu nocą. Przestraszona tą uwagą Fluttershy, pyta dlaczego potrzebny jest pośpiech. Ogier, krótko tłumaczy, że królestwo nie powróciło samo. Ucieczka przed zjawą thumb|right Następnie kucyki wyruszyły w drogę do Kryształowego Królestwa. Podczas przeprawy, Shining Armor krzycząc przez wichurę, wyjaśnia, że ktoś stale próbuje wedrzeć się do środka i przypuszcza, że może jest to jednorożec, który przeklął to miejsce. Twilight głośno myśląc, zastanawia się, dlaczego właściwie Celestia ją tu wysłała, skoro Król Sombra nie jest w stanie dostać się do królestwa. Jej rozważania zostają przerwane przez złowróżbny ryk z daleka. Fluttershy słysząc przerażający dźwięk, ze strachem pyta, czy jest to jedna z tych rzeczy, które zostały wspomniane. Ogier zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji każe, czym prędzej uciekać do Kryształowego Królestwa. thumb|left Nagle za kucykami wyrasta z ziemi czarna zjawa z zielonymi, wrogimi ślepiami. Bohaterowie zaczynają uciekać, czym prędzej do Królestwa, a mroczny twór rusza w pogoń za nimi. Twilight zauważając coraz większe tempo narzucane przez ducha, bierze Spike’a na plecy i pogania całą resztę. Po chwili kucyki docierają przed błękitną kopułę, za którą ukryte jest miasto. Tuż przed nią Shining Armor zatrzymuje się i podejmuje walkę z upiorem. Wpierw bohater strzela promieniem z rogu, lecz przeciwnik robi unik, po czym rzuca się na ogiera. Piękny widok thumb|right Tymczasem cała reszta przebiega granice kopuły i będąc już w bezpiecznym miejscu, nabierają tchu, po wycieńczającym cwale. Wtedy też Twilight pyta się, czy wszyscy są cali. Na szczęście spotykają ją pozytywne odpowiedzi. Nagle do bohaterów dobiega również Shining Armor. Twi od razu zwraca uwagę na jego róg, który pokryty jest czarnymi kryształami. Ogier próbuje użyć magii, lecz kiwa jedynie ze smutkiem głową, ponieważ owe klejnoty skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiają. Rodzeństwo, nie mogąc nic zrobić, dołącza przyjaciół, którzy stojąc w bramie do miasta, podziwiają kryształowy pałac mieniący się światłem, na tle błękitnego nieba. 'W centrum miasta' W obronie stylu thumb|left Po jakimś czasie bohaterowie docierają do centrum miasta. Rarity widząc pałac z bliska, wykrzykuje jak piękny on jest, do tego stopnia, że brakuje jej słów, aby to mogła dalej to opisywać. Wtem Applejack opamiętuje jednorożca, każąc jej się skupić i przypominając, że obecnym priorytetem jest pomoc Twilight, a nie podziwianie widoków. Rainbow Dash słysząc rozmowę kucyków, stwierdza, iż owy pałac nie jest ani trochę zachwycający, tylko jest to jedynie kolejne zwykłe, stare zamczysko. Rarity będąc oburzona słowami pegaza, pyta się jej, czy przypadkiem nie oszalała, po czym staje w obronie stylu zamku, podając za przykład jego kształty. Kucyki widząc skrajną reakcje przyjaciółki, wybuchają śmiechem, po czym wchodzą do środka pałacu. Rarity zdając sobie sprawę z żartu, uśmiecha się i idzie za resztą. Sytuacja w Kryształowym Królestwie thumb|right Wreszcie wszyscy stają w sali tronowej Kryształowego Królestwa. Twilight widząc Cadance siedzącą na tronie, prędko do niej biegnie. Alikorn widząc swoją szwagierkę, również do niej rusza, po czym obie się ze sobą witają w tradycyjnym dla siebie sposobie, pochodzącym sprzed lat. Wtem obie zaczynają się śmiać. Jednak po wspólnym śmianiu się, Cadance na chwilę słabnie. Wtedy też z sarkazmem stwierdza, że kiedyś będą musiały się spotkać, gdy Equestrii nie będzie nic groziło. Twilight widząc, iż alikorn nie jest w dobrym stanie, pyta się, czy wszystko w porządku. Z odpowiedzią jednak śpieszy Shining Armor. Wyjaśnia, że alikorn wykorzystuje całą swoją magię, aby szerzyć miłość i światłość, ponieważ jest to w stanie ich uchronić, przed niebezpieczeństwami z zewnątrz. Jednakże ma to swoje złe strony - Cadance nie sypia i prawie nic nie je. Dodaje również, iż próbował jej pomóc, ale Król Sombra potrafi złamać jego czary. Alikorn widząc zamartwianie się o nią, pośpiesznie zapewnia, że nic jej nie jest i na pewno da sobie radę. thumb|left Ogier słysząc słowa żony, nie zgadza się nią. Jest pewien, że ona nie sobie poradzi z tym dłużej, bo jej magia się już wyczerpuje. A kiedy się to stanie Król Sombra pod postacią zjawy, wtargnie do Kryształowego Królestwa. Twilight słysząc to wszystko, deklaruje, że właśnie z tych powodów tutaj się zjawiła. Stojąca za plecami jednorożca Applejack dopowiada w imieniu reszty, iż one również. Wtedy zza jej pleców dobiegają potakujące pomruki. Następnie Shining Armor mówi, że on stale patroluje arktyczną krainę, a Cadance ciągle podtrzymuje zaklęcie ochronne. thumb|right W wyniku tego nikt nie mógł porozmawiać z kryształowymi kucykami i wydobyć z nich jakichkolwiek informacji. Rarity słysząc nazwę mieszkańców owego królestwa, wpada w niepohamowany zachwyt, bo nie wiedziała dotąd o ich istnieniu. Wszyscy wokół widząc reakcje jednorożca, patrzą na niego ze zdziwieniem. Bohaterka zdając sobie sprawę, ze swojego wybuchu entuzjazmu, każe kontynuować ogierowi. Shining Armor dokończa swoje przemyślenia, zakładając, że któryś z kucyków musi wiedzieć, jak chronić królestwo bez wykorzystywania magii. Twilight słysząc to wszystko, postanawia zrobić wywiad. Następnie głośnio myśląc, stwierdza, że częścią jej sprawdzianu jest zebranie informacji od mieszkańców królestwo i dostarczenie je ogierowi. Potem dodaje, iż kocha takie zadania, ponieważ zawsze chciała je zrobić. Rainbow Dash słysząc to, sarkastycznie pyta kto by nie chciał. Wtem Pinkie zaczyna wymieniać kolejno ich przyjaciół. thumb|left Na koniec Twilight gwarantuje bratu, że sobie poradzi z tym świetnie. 'W poszukiwaniu informacji' Wywiad wśród kucyków thumb|right Po jakimś czasie, kucyki od dłuższego czasu próbują znaleźć informacje, na temat czegoś, co niegdyś chroniło królestwo. Okazuje się, że mieszkańcy królestwa są niezwykle przygnębieni. Na ich twarzach panuje niezmienny, ponieważ wspomnienie o Królu Sombrze jest dla nich bardzo bolesne. Twilight wraz z Spikiem postanowiła pytać mieszkańców będących w domach. W czasie rozmowy z kryształowym kucykiem, Twi pyta go, czy na pewno niczego nie pamięta. Ten odpowiada, że nie przypomina sobie żadnych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce przed dojściem do władzy Króla Sombry. Na samą myśl o nikczemnym władcy, w głowie kucyka pojawiły się zielone ślepia. Wtedy też dodaje, iż nie chce rozpamiętywać czasów, kiedy on rządził. W czasie relacji kryształowego mieszkańca, Twilight szepcze na ucho Spike’a, że pewnie przez klątwę Sombry, kucyki nie są już kryształowe. thumb|left Nagle klacz pyta się dla pewności jednorożca, czy naprawdę minęło już 1000 lat. Twi przytakuje, na co kucyk stwierdza, że czuje się, jakby było to wczoraj. Na koniec Twilight przypomina, iż każdy mały szczegół będzie dla niej bardzo ważny, na co klacz obiecuje dać znać, jeśli czegoś się dowie, po czym zamyka drzwi. Spike widząc, że ta rozmowa nic nie dała, narzeka na marnotrawstwo cennego czasu. Jednorożec odpowiada, iż żywi nadzieje w powodzeniu jej przyjaciółek w tej misji. Tymczasem Rainbow na swój specyficzny sposób, próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś od mieszkańców. Mówi wprost o sposobie ochrony królestwa, pytając, czy kucyk wie coś o tym, czy rozmowa będzie tylko stratą czasu. thumb|right Niestety napotkana klacz wyjaśnia, że nic nie wie. Pegaz nie poddając się, zachęca dalej, aby owy świadek powiedział cokolwiek o tym. Jednak mieszkanka zapewnia, iż nie o tym pojęcia. W innej części miasta Fluttershy próbuje wyciągnąć jakieś informacje. Jednak pegaz jest niezauważany, częściowo przez swoje nazbyt miłe i nieśmiałe usposobienie. Bohaterka widząc, że omijające ją kucyki, opierają się teraz o stół, wpada w irytacje. Aczkolwiek wszystko kończy się na przeprosinach Fluttershy, dla owych kucyków w momencie, gdy jak sądzi pegaz, są oni tak bardzo zajęci. W międzyczasie po mieście wysokimi skokami przemieszcza się Pinkie. Ubrana w strój szpiega, zamierza zdobyć informacje sposobem podsłuchu. thumb|left Następnie klacz spuszcza się liną po jednym z domów. Będąc tuż nad dwójką mieszkańców, różowy kucyk przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. Jeden z nich stwierdza, że czegoś tutaj brakuje. Ogier przytakuje towarzyszce i wyjaśnia, iż wygląda to identycznie, jednak nie czuje on tego samego, co kiedyś. Wtem znad nich odzywa się Pinkie, potwierdzając słowa mieszkańca. Kucyki widząc bohaterkę, krzyczą “Szpieg!” i uciekają wzdłuż ulicy. Klacz widząc ich reakcje, zachodzi w głowę, jak ją rozpoznali. Stwierdza też wtedy, iż musi to być przez noktowizor, który nosi. Wtem bohaterka ubiera szpiegowski sprzęt, bawiąc się jego możliwościami, lecz po chwili rozpędzona uderza o kolumnę z klejnotu. Wówczas w innym miejscu Rarity również, miała zdobywać informacje. thumb|right Jednak jednorożec zapominając się w swojej wyobraźni, fantazjuje o sobie w roli kryształowego kucyka. Mówi wtedy, że gdy potrząśnie się grzywą, to zalśni ona całą tęczą kolorów. Następnie pyta wszystkich wokół, czy nie byłoby jej w tym świetnie. Okazuje się, że obok jednorożca zebrała się grupa mieszkańców, która wpatruje się w nią z lekką konsternacją. Gdy Rairty podziwia kryształową siebie i niekończące błyszczenie, kucyki wokół korzystają z okazji i prędko uciekają od niej. Wymiana zdobytych informacji thumb|left Po jakimś czasie kucyki spotykają się pod Kryształowym Pałacem, w samym centrum miasta. Dzielą się tam zdobytymi informacjami. Jednakże Rainbow i Rarity deklarują, że niczego się nie dowiedziały. Wtem podchodzi do nich Fluttershy. Jednak nagle okazuje się, że jest to Pinkie, która przy przyjaciółkach ściąga swój kostium, przypominający do złudzenia Fluttershy. Wtedy też głośno powtarza Twilight na ucho, iż została rozpoznana przez mieszkańców królestwa. thumb|right Twi zdziwiona minioną sytuację ze spokojem przyswaja, to co się stało, wydając zdziwione “Okej”. Wówczas pozostawiony strój zauważa prawdziwa Fluttershy, która z lekkim przerażeniem, odsuwa się od niego. Następnie Applejack stwierdza, że wszystko poszło na nic, ponieważ tutejsze kucyki muszą mieć jakąś zbiorową amnezje. Na końcu dodaje, iż dowiedziała się jedynie o jakiejś bibliotece. Twi słysząc słowo “biblioteka” wpada w nieukrywany zachwyt. Następnie pyta przyjaciółkę, dlaczego jej tego nie mówi. Jednak Applejack dopowiada, że właściwie, właśnie o tym mówi. Przeszukiwanie biblioteki thumb|left W ciągu kilku minut przyjaciółki dostały przed budynek muzeum. Otwierając drzwi biblioteki, wyłoniły jej się rozciągające się wszerz i dal kryształowe regały, wypchane książkami. Twilight widząc ten piękny dla niej widok, nie jest w stanie opisać tego miejsca właściwymi słowami. Euforie jednorożca przerywa bibliotekarka, pytająca, w czym mogłaby pomóc. Bohaterka widząc ją, oznajmia, iż szuka książki, na co, kryształowy kucyk zapewnia, że jest ich tutaj wiele. Twi ponownie zdając sobie sprawę z wielkości księgozbioru, kolejny raz wpada w zachwyt. Applejack przejmując inicjatywę, definiuje czego, potrzebują - historycznej książki, w której byłyby informacje na temat sposobu ochrony królestwa przed niebezpieczeństwem. Bibliotekarka przez chwilę myśli nad prośbą kucyka, po czym nagle przestaje. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, Twilight pyta, gdzie taka książka mogłaby się znajdować. Jednak bibliotekarka oznajmia, że nie ma pojęcia, a następnie wyraża niepewność, czy nawet tutaj pracuje. thumb|right Bohaterki widząc, iż w taki sposób niczego nie wskórają, postanawiają poszukać książki na własną rękę. Twi więc oznajmia, że one się tutaj rozejrzą, bo w ten sposób na pewno coś znajdą. Wtem, kryształowy kucyk prosi dać znać, gdy się tak stanie. Wtedy też Pinkie stwierdza, iż polubiła tutejszą pracowniczkę. thumb|left Po krótkiej chwil kucyki zaczynają przeszukiwać bibliotekę, próbując odnaleźć odpowiedni tom. Robią to samodzielnie, bądź w różny sposób ze sobą kooperują. Ostatecznie to Twilight znajduje “Historie Kryształowego Królestwa” i woła przyjaciółki, aby jej się wspólnie przyjrzały. Otwierając ją, jednorożec ma nadzieje, że uda im się znaleźć choć wzmiankę. 'The Ballad of the Crystal Empire' thumb|right Wkrótce po przejrzeniu “Historii Kryształowego Królestwa” Twilight zdaje relacje Cadance i Shining Armorowi, w sali tronowej, o tym, co tam znalazła. Otóż panuje w tym mieście tradycja jarmarku, która została zapoczątkowana przez pierwszą królową. Odbywał on się co roku, aby “odnowić ducha miłości i jedności, które ochroni królestwo przed złem”. Następnie jednorożec proponuje zorganizować jarmark, ponieważ wszelkie potrzebne informacje, są zapisane w księdze. Shining Armor chwali pomysł, jednak nadal go martwi stan zdrowia żony. Twi widząc słabnącą Cadance, pośpiesza Spike’a, mówiąc, iż mają mało czasu, a dużo pracy do zrobienia. Wówczas smok dźwigając ciężką księgę, udaje się za jednorożcem. Następnie Twilight wraz ze Spikiem wchodzą do pokoju, gdzie czekają jej przyjaciółki. thumb|left Wtedy rozpoczyna się piosenka “The Ballad of the Crystal Empire”. Początkowo Twilight śpiewa w niej, o obecnej złej sytuacji z Cadance, proponując uratować królestwo, dzięki książce i zapisanej w niej tradycji jarmarku. Następnie kucyki wymieniają atrakcje i rzeczy charakterystyczne dla tego święta takie jak: pojedynki rycerzy, oficjalna flaga i hymn królestwa, szczególne jagody, zoo pełne owiec, czy kryształowy róg. Zgodnie z tymi informacjami, kucyki organizują jarmark, przy kryształowy pałacu. Po jakimś czasie bohaterki kończą przygotowania i dożynki są niemal gotowe. thumb|right Twilight rozglądając się wokół i podziwiając skutek ich działań, stwierdza, iż jest to wspaniałe oraz dziękuje swoim przyjaciółką za pomoc, bez której sama by sobie nie poradziła. Następnie jednorożec przeglądając książkę, oznajmia, iż jeszcze sprawdzi, czy na pewno jest wszystko gotowe. Jeśli tak, to zaraz mogą zaczynać całe wydarzenie. Nagle, Applejack zauważając dziwną statuę w pod pałacem, pyta się, co to właściwie jest. Twi odpowiada, iż wyczytała w księdze, o takim sercu z kryształu, które zawsze stało w centrum miasta. Postanowiła więc użyć trochę czarów, dzięki czemu wycięła taką oto rzeźbę z kryształu. Applejack widząc, że wszystko jest przygotowane w najmniejszych szczegółach, gratuluje przyjaciółce. 'Jarmark czas zacząć!' Początek dożynek thumb|left Nareszcie przyszedł czas na rozpoczęcie jarmarku. Pinkie będąc na tarasie pałacu, gra na kryształowym rogu, obwieszczając początek dożynek. Przy dźwiękach instrumentu na taras wchodzi również Twilight z Shining Armorem i Cadance. Gdy Twi zamierza przemówić do mieszkańców królestwa, przerywa jej Pinkie, która ponownie gra na rogu. Po skończonej solówce klacz zauważając popełnioną wtopę, nieśmiało śmieje się z niej. Wtem Twilight ponownie zwraca się do kryształowych kucyków. Ogłasza, iż Księżniczka Cadance wraz z Księciem Shining Armorem zaprasza każdego mieszkańca królestwa, do wzięcia udziału dożynkach. Kucyki słysząc ową nowinę, zaczynają wychodzić z domów i kierować się w stronę pałacu. thumb|right Przy tym mieszkańcy, za sprawą magii, zmieniają się z przygnębionych na szczęśliwych. Twilight widząc wraz z Pinkie, nadciągające chmary kucyków, przybijają kopytko. Przy samym wejściu na jarmark, wszystkich wita Applejack, a następnie szybko ich oprowadza. Wskazuje, gdzie znajdują się stoiska z jedzeniem, miejsca na gry i zabawy oraz kryształowe serce. thumb|left Kucyki słysząc zwłaszcza ostatnią atrakcje, zaczynają gawędzić między sobą. Do jednej klaczy podlatuje nagle Rainbow. Pyta jej się, czy też sądzi, że ten jarmark świetny. Speszony kryształowy kucyk poczyna prędko odchodzić, lecz pegaz nie daje za wygraną i dogania ją. Wtedy też pyta się jej, czy dzięki tej imprezie czuje ona ducha miłości i jedności. Następnie Rainbow proponuje różne smakołyki, lecz gdy tylko się odwraca. klacz znika. Poirytowany tym pegaz, rzuca w powietrze pytanie, odnośnie dziwnego zachowania tutejszych. Złe wieści thumb|right Tymczasem tuż obok Rainbow , przechodzą dwa kryształowe kucyki, rozmawiające ze sobą. Jeden z nich oznajmia, iż powoli przypomina sobie wydarzenia z odległej przeszłości. Druga klacz stwierdza, że ona czuje się tak samo. Nagle obie zmieniając się w szczęśliwe, krzyczą “Kryształowe Serce”. Rainbow słysząc je, zaczyna się przysłuchiwać. Nagle jedna klacz pyta drugiej, czy myśli, iż jest ono prawdziwe. Wtem pojawia się tęczowy pegaz, który zapewnia jego prawdziwość, dodając, że nie może być jarmarku bez niego. Nagle zza ich pleców odzywa się bibliotekarka. Zgadza się ona i wyjaśnia, na czym właściwie polegała uroczystość dożynek. Okazuje się, że jarmark urządzany był, aby dodać kucykom animuszu, ponieważ ta energia zasilała kryształowe serce, które chroniło królestwo przed niebezpieczeństwem. thumb|left Dodatkowo kucyk przypomina sobie, iż z pewnością pracuje w bibliotece, zmieniając się przy tym w "szczęśliwą wersje siebie”. Applejack słysząc rozmowę obok, doskakuje do Rainbow i przyłącza się do konwersacji. Wtem Pegaz pyta się, na czym dokładnie polega zasilanie serca. Jednak bibliotekarka odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia, jakim sposobem zastało ono znalezione, ponieważ Król Sombra, ukrył je dawno temu i od tego momentu, nikt go nie widział. Dodaje również, iż żywi nadzieje, aby kryształowe serce było tak potężne, jak kiedyś. Nagle uwaga kucyka zostaje odwrócona przez smakowity zapach, po czym odchodzi za jego śladem. thumb|right Bohaterki słysząc owe informacje, wpadają w przerażenie. Rainbow prędko wznosi się w powietrze i kieruje się pod pałac, zabierając przy tym flagę z masztu na budynku. W mgnieniu oka dolatuje do podróbki kryształowego serca i zakrywa go płachtą. Twilight, która stoi tuż obok posągu i wciąż przegląda księgę, oskarżycielsko pyta się przyjaciółki, co właściwie robi. Rainbow odpowiada krótko, że nie ma pojęcia jak to wytłumaczyć. Wyrwana strona thumb|left Po wyjaśnieniach oba kucyki poszły na taras, aby wyjaśnić wszystko Księżniczce Cadance i Shining Armorowi. Twilight oznajmia, iż nie miała pojęcia, że kryształowe serce jest artefaktem. Przeglądając księgę, bohaterka zarzeka się, że nie było w niej wzmianki o tym. Nagle kucyk dochodząc do końca książki, zauważa brak jeden strony. Mówiąc wszystkim o owym fakcie, obwinia się o brak spostrzegawczości. Cadance chwiejąc się na boki, uspokaja jednorożca. Nagle alikorn przewraca się i przestaje podtrzymywać zaklęcia. Wtem ze wszystkich odkryty zostaje prawdziwy krajobraz wokół miasta. Okazuje się, że królestwo jest otoczone przez czarne chmury. Nagle z jednej z nich wyłania się zjawa Króla Sombry. I na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła, część 2 Atak na Kryształowe Królestwo Gdy Księżniczka Cadance przestała ochraniać królestwo swoją magią, czarne obłoki zaczęły zbliżać się do miasta. Nagle z ich ciemności wyłania się duch Króla Sombry, który spogląda na stolice kryształowych kucyków. Shining Armor patrząc na czarne chmury, stwierdza: thumb|left Nagle Cadance ponownie stara się odbudować barierę, które dotąd chroniło Kryształowe Królestwo. Gdy z zamku nastał błysk, osłona zaczęła rosnąć. Wtedy Król Sombra próbuje przedostać się na drugą stronę. Jednak nie udaje mu się wykonać planu, a koniec jego rogu zostaje odcięty przez osłonę. thumb|right|"Ja odzyskam serce." Zjawa zawyła z bólu, a całe królestwo znów jest pod ochronną magią Cadance. Nagle, odcięty kawałek rogu Króla Sombry wsiąka w podłoże. Shining Armor widząc osłabioną żonę postanawia znaleźć Kryształowe Serce, lecz Twilight szybko wybija mu ten pomysł z głowy. Następnie Twi obiecuje, że odzyska serce, po czym wybiega z tarasu. Rainbow Dash widząc pędzącą przyjaciółkę, leci tuż za nią mówiąc: Kryształowy Jarmark Prośba Twilight Gdy bohaterki zmierzają do wyjścia z zamku, Twi tłumaczy pegazowi, co dotąd zauważyła. Wyjaśnia, iż zastanawiała się, na czym może polegać test od Celestii, a teraz sądzi, że tą misją jest, odnalezienie kryształowego serca. Wspomina również o zadaniu, które muszą wykonać jej przyjaciółki, na co od razu dostaje pytanie od Rainbow Dash, na czym to ma polegać. Jednorożec odpowiada, że jest to zajęcie się jarmarkiem, aby przyciągnął większą ilość kryształowych kucyków. Zdziwiony pegaz pyta się thumb|left thumb|right Twilight tłumaczy, iż celem robienia jarmarków w tym mieście, było przede wszystkim napełnienie kryształowego serca, aby chroniło imperium przed niebezpieczeństwami. Urządzenie dożynek będzie świetnym pomysłem, ponieważ od razu poprawi to humor mieszkańcom. Rainbow nadal nie rozumiejąc przyjaciółki, wciąż dopytuje ją o zadanie. Twi ponownie wyjaśnia, że jeżeli kryształowe kucyki zorientują się o Królu Sombrze, od razu podupadną na duchu. I choćby nawet kryształowe serce zostałoby znalezione, to nie zadziała. Gdy obie bohaterki wyszły na plac pod zamkiem, Twilight dokończa mowę wydając polecenie, aby ona wraz z pozostałymi przyjaciółkami uczyniły ten jarmark interesującym dla wszystkich. Pegaz szybko powtarzając jakie zadanie ją czeka, odlatuje. Nagle z tarasu widokowego na kryształowym zamku odzywa się Shining Armor, który prosi swoją siostrę o ostrożność. thumb|left Twi odpowiada, że tak będzie, po czym odbiega. Podczas jarmarku thumb|right W czasie dożynek kryształowe kucyki bawią się w najlepsze. Gdy kryształowym kucykom tylko poprawi się humor, od razu zmieniają swój wygląd na "bardziej kryształowy". Między innymi dwójka mieszkańców królestwa rzuca obręczą na postawione kryształy, a inny z wielkim smakiem je kukurydze. Przy jednym ze stosik Rarity własnymi kopytkami tworzy ze słomy różne kapelusze oraz wazy. Gdy mieszkańcy podchodzą od lady, aby wziąć wykonane przedmioty, jednorożec odsuwa się na bok. Wtedy pod kram podchodzi również Spike. Nagle do Rarity podlatuje Rainbow Dash, która w skrócie szepcze jej na ucho, jaki jest ich plan i co postanowiła zrobić Twilight. thumb|left Kucyk słysząc te wieści krzyczy, co zwraca uwagę wszystkich wokół. Rainbow powoli odlatuje tyłem udając, że nic się nie stało, w czasie, gdy zakłopotany jednorożec próbuje się wytłumaczyć ze swojego wrzasku. Wyjaśnia, że to przez to, iż z tamtej strony znajduje się stragan, w którym malują twarz najmłodszym. Kryształowe kucyki zadowolone tą odpowiedzią uśmiechają się, po czym nadal oglądają wykonane dzieła. Wtem Rarity powtarza po cichu smokowi to, co jej powiedziała Rainbow Dash. Po usłyszanej wiadomości Spike wykrzykuje pytanie "Co robi Twilight?!" i następnie rzuca się biegiem, aby ją znaleźć. thumb|right Grupa widząc kolejną dziwaczą sytuacje patrzy się na jednorożca pytającym wzrokiem. Rarity będąc zmuszona do wyjaśnienia zdarzenia mówi: Dedukcja Twilight thumb|left Twilight myśląc nad miejscem, w którym mogłoby być ukryte kryształowe serce przechodzi przez jarmark. Przy straganie z skrzydłówkami Rainbow Dash proponuje kryształowym kucykom zagrania na tym instrumencie. Nagle zza pleców pegaza odzywa się Pinkie Pie ubrana w komiczny strój błazna. Kucyk oznajmia, iż ona ma ochotę zagrać na skrzydłowce, lecz Rainbow Dash to ignoruje i krzyczy tym razem: thumb|right Zdenerwowana postawą pegaza zaczyna tupać w miejscu krzycząc, że to ona chce użyć instrumentu. Twilight mija nieporozumienie przyjaciółek i rozmyśla nad miejscem, w którym powinno być ukryte serce. Nagle kucyka olśniło, gdzie został ukryty artefakt oraz spogląda kryształowy pałac. Niespodziewanie jednorożec słyszy wołanie Spike i odwraca się w jego stronę. Biegnąc on oznajmia, aby Twilight poczekała, bo chcę iść wraz z nią oraz jej pomóc. Kucyk jednak odpowiada, że nie może, po czym idąc w stronę zamku tłumaczy, iż ona sama musi znaleźć kryształowe serce. Spike szukając wyjścia z sytuacji, podbiega do jednorożca oraz oznajmia, że w żaden sposób nic nie zrobi, aby jej pomóc. Twilight przystając na warunki smoka, magią przenosi go na swoje plecy i napomina, żeby o tym pamiętał. Następnie jednorożec rzuca się biegiem mijając mieszkańców imperium. Podczas pędu kucyka, Spike pyta się jej dokąd dokładnie zmierzają, aby poszukać artefaktu. Twilight zaczyna wyjaśnienia mówiąc, iż chyba wpadła na trop, gdzie kryształowe serce zostało ukryte przez Króla Sombre. thumb|left Smok widząc, że zmierzają w stronę zamku, zadaje pytanie, czy właśnie tam się udają. Twi tłumaczy Spike'owi, iż Król był pewien tego, że żaden kucyk nie będzie odważny na tyle, aby kiedykolwiek zajrzeć do jego pałacu, ponieważ ciągle były zastraszane, więc tam było idealne miejsce na ukrycie kryształowego serca. Smok rozumiejąc tok myślenia przyjaciółki mówi, iż żywi nadzieje do racji jej teorii. Twilight odpowiada: Wtem oboje wchodzą do środka pałacu. Utajnianie prawdy Propozycja turnieju thumb|right Applejack siedząc na głównym placu pod zamkiem, pilnuje, aby żaden z mieszkańców miasta nie dowiedział się o fałszywej replice kryształowego serca. Gdy jeden z kucyków przechodzi przez rynek, pojawia się Rainbow Dash, która ochrania kopie artefaktu. Nagle pegaz błyskawicznie zmienia obszar, na którym pełni czuwanie. Niespodziewanie pegaz w okamgnieniu ląduje za Applejack, która wystraszona odskakuje na bok. Rainbow patrzy wilkiem na jedną, a potem na drugą stronę, po czym dostrzega kolejnego mieszkańca królestwa kroczącego w stronę placu. Natychmiast podlatuje do niego i pyta się go oskarżycielskim głosem, na co się tak gapi. Kucyk przestraszony oddala się szybkim krokiem w tył. Zadowolona z zachowania kryształowego kucyka, Rainbow odlatuje na bok. Nagle Applejack ciągnie swoją przyjaciółkę za ogon i następnie szepcze jej do ucha, że powinny zachowywać się naturalnie, ponieważ dziwne zachowanie może wzbudzić niepokój wśród mieszkańców. Pegaz zdając sobie z tego sprawę, z pewnym głosem odpowiada: thumb|left Po chwili Rainbow dostrzega dwójkę kryształowych kucyków idących w ich stronę, więc natychmiast zmusza ich do ucieczki. Nagle Applejack mówi, że miała na myśli, iż lepszym sposobem jakim mogłaby odwrócić uwagę mieszkańców królestwa od falsyfikatu, będzie urządzenie pokazów sprawności. Rainbow zgadzając się na propozycje kucyka odpowiada, że, kiedy kryształowe kucyki zobaczą jej talenty i umiejętności od razu poprawi to im humor. Tak więc pegaz odlatuje, aby znaleźć drugiego wojownika. Po chwili niespodziewanie pojawia się przygnębiony kucyk stojący pośrodku podskakujących owieczek któremu po chwili wracają "bardziej kryształowe barwy". Fluttershy trzymając kij pastucha wpędza ostatnią owce do zagrody, po czym ją zamyka. Nagle za jej plecami pojawia się Rainbow Dash, która ją przesuwa głową do przodu mówiąc: thumb|right Odwracanie uwagi thumb|left Na rynku Applejack nadal uważnie pilnuje, aby żaden kucyk nie dowiedział się, że kryształowe serce jest tak naprawdę falsyfikatem. Nagle podchodzi do niej kucyk, więc bohaterka ją zagaduje jak jej leci i czy dobrze się bawi. Klacz odpowiada, że jest to najlepszy jarmark od ponad tysiąca lat, po czym próbuje zobaczyć magiczny artefakt. Jednak Applejack nie daje jej zerknąć na kopie, mówiąc iż jest to dla niej świetna wiadomości. Następnie oznajmia, że trzeba odnowić ducha jedności, który naładuje kryształowe serce i zapewni królestwu ochronę kończąc wypowiedź pytającym "tak". Kryształowy kucyk jednak nie odpowiada, a wyjaśnia, iż ma ogromną ochotę zobaczyć magiczny przedmiot przed ceremonią, ponieważ nie widziała go od wielu lat. thumb|right W końcu Applejack odwraca uwagę mieszkańca, proponując napicie się kryształowego nektaru, którego stoisko jest tuż obok. Kryształowy kucyk zachęcony radą kieruje się z uśmiechem do straganu z sokiem, a sama bohaterka jest zadowolona z wykonanego zadania. Gdy obraca się za siebie chcąc zobaczyć ukrywaną replikę widzi, jak inny kucyk stoi przy nim chcąc go zobaczyć. Aczkolwiek klaczy udaje się go powstrzymać, pytając się go czy spróbował już pysznych "królewskich placuszków". Applejack zapewniając, że są zrobione według tradycyjnego przepisu, wyrzuca talerz smakołyków. thumb|left Nagle bohaterka ogląda się za siebie i widzi kolejnego ciekawskiego kroczącego w stronę kryształowego serca. Natychmiast interweniuje, proponując kucykowi potyczki rycerzy, które się odbędą. Gdy Applejack skończyła się zmagać z pierwszą falą wścibskich mieszkańców, szepcze sama do siebie: Tajemnicze zagadki Szukanie poszlak thumb|right Tymczasem po o korytarzach zamku biega Twilight wraz ze Spikiem i próbuje znaleźć kryształowe serce. Jednorożec początkowo przeszukuje, korytarz, lecz tam nic nie znajduje. Następnie bohaterowie dobiegają do jednego z pokoi. Znajdując się tam, Twilight oznajmia uważa, że gdzieś kryształowe serce musi być w tym zamku ukryte. Podczas wypowiedzi jednorożca Spike zauważa pewną nierówność na dywanie będącego w tym pokoju. Gdy Twi swoją magią wyjmuje książki z biblioteczki i zauważa, iż tam niczego nie ma odkłada je na miejsce. Tymczasem Spike zagląda pod dywan chcąc znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę. Twilight przypomina Spike'owi thumb|left Smok przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, udaje, że nic nie zrobił. Jednorożec wychodząc z pokoju dodaje, że jest to rozkaz samej Celestii. Dwójka bohaterów idąc do innego pomieszczenia przechodzi obok sali tronowej. Twi początkowo przechodzi koło niej, lecz wraca się. Jednorożec spogląda na ogromny kryształ na szczycie tronu. Zauważa, że wygląda identycznie jak klejnot, którego Księżniczka Celestia użyła, aby zademonstrować jej Kryształowe Królestwo. Wtedy przeżywa retrospekcje tamtego wydarzenia. Przypomina sobie moment, gdy księżniczka używa ciemnej magii na klejnocie, a on zmienia swój kolor na czarny. thumb|right Twilight po odtworzeniu wspomnienia ma przez krótką chwilę myśli, aż w końcu zrozumiała, na czym polega zagadka i krzyczy: Ukryte przejście thumb|left Spike słysząc głos swojej przyjaciółki biegnie w jej stronę, po czym uderza w nią i przewraca się. Następnie smok siada na podłodze, pyta się co się stało i czy ma to związek ze znalezieniem kryształowego serca. Twilight odpowiada, że nic nie znalazła, ponieważ to wcale nie jest zamek Króla Sombry. Gdy bohaterowie idą w stronę tronu Spike zadaje pytanie, czy w takim razie nie mieszkał tu podczas swojego panowania. Stając tuż przed tronem Twi oznajmia, iż Król Sombra tu mieszkał tutaj, lecz jego forteca wyglądała zupełnie, inaczej. thumb|right Wtem, Twilight skupia się na tym, aby użyć odpowiedniej magii na krysztale. W końcu przy wielkim wysiłku, bohaterka rzuca czar. Posłane zaklęcie mrocznej magii trafiło w klejnot wypełniając go ciemnością, która rzuciła cień na część sali przed tronem i ujawnia na podłodze ukryte spiralne schody prowadzące w dół. Twilight zadowolona z wykonanej sztuczki spogląda na stopnie i klaszcze z zachwytu kopytkami. Spike wpatrując się w ujawnione schody pyta swojej przyjaciółki skąd nauczyła się czegoś takiego. Twi opowiedziała: Mroczny loch Schodząc ku ciemności thumb|left Następnie smok spojrzał w okrągłą przestrzeń pomiędzy spiralnymi schodami. Spike widząc to, przełknął ślinę ze strachu, a Twilight zaświeca swój róg, po czym zaczyna schodzić w dół. Jednak zawraca na chwilę, aby powiedzieć smokowi, żeby nie schodził wraz z nią. Spike zadowolony z polecenia odpowiada, że jeśli kucyk tak nalega nie będzie protestował. Wtem Twilight w pojedynkę zaczyna schodzić po tajemniczych ciemnych schodach. W końcu Spike nachyla się do schodów i pyta się jednorożca, czy widzi co znajduje się na dole. thumb|right Twi spogląda na dół i odpowiada, że jeszcze nic nie potrafi zobaczyć, a nawet nie ma pojęcia jak głęboki jest ten loch. Następnie jednorożec spogląda na ścianę znajdującej się za nim i urywa magią kawałek mrocznego klejnotu. Następnie bohaterka unosi go nad przepaścią i zrzuca w mrok lochu, po czym uważnie słucha, kiedy nastąpi uderzenie o ziemie. Jednak Twilight nie słysząc zderzenia kryształu z podłogą przeczyszcza sobie ucho, po czym nadal wytęża słuch. Dopiero po chwili usłyszała uderzenie. Złe wieści thumb|left Zdziwiona Twi patrząc nadal w przepaść woła Spike'a i pyta go, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Spike sprawdza, co się dzieje poza zamkiem. Bohater widzi co chwila znikającą barierę, przez co można zobaczyć co się dzieje poza nią. Tam Król Sombra swoją magią zakaża Kryształowe Królestwo od środka. thumb|right Spike widząc to oznajmia Twilight, iż nie jest, ponieważ pole słabnie, a to znaczy, że Księżniczka Cadance opada coraz bardziej z sił. Twi słysząc bardzo złe wieści pędzi na sam dół lochu. Nagle fragment schodka się kruszy, przez co bohaterka się potyka i resztę drogi przewraca się po schodach. Przed ostatecznym uderzeniem na głowe Twilight uchroniła siebie unosząc się w powietrzu. Spike słysząc harmider na dole woła do swojej przyjaciółki, czy jest cała po tylu upadkach. Kucyk stwierdza, że nic mu nie jest i natychmiast teleportuje się na kopytka. Niezwykłe drzwi thumb|left Gdy Twilight otrząsnęła się po upadku zauważyła, że jakieś drzwi są tuż za nią. Powoduje to uśmiech na jej twarzy, po czym używając magii próbuje je otworzyć. Jednak drzwi niespodziewanie zmieniają swoje miejsce. Nie dając za wygraną, kucyk nadal stara się otworzyć je tradycyjnym sposobem, lecz one dalej uciekają od niej. thumb|right Po podobnej sytuacji, tajemnicze wrota zaczynają kręcić się po okrągłych ścian lochu Twi biega za nimi krzyczy, aby przestały się ruszać, a aura na jej rogu zmienia kolor na czarny. W końcu, gdy drzwi wróciły na swoje pierwotne miejsca zdenerwowana Twilight używa mrocznej magii na klejnot znajdujący się tuż nad nimi. Tym sposobem drzwi się otwierają, a za nimi znajduje się czysta, oślepiająca biel. Następnie Twilight krzyczy do Spike'a, że chyba znalazła miejsce, którego tak szukają biegnąc w stronę otwartego przejścia. Największy koszmar thumb|left Gdy Twilight przeszła przez drzwi pojawia się nagle na zamku w Canterlocie popołudniu. Stoi przy otwartych ogromnych wrotach pustej sali tronowej. Nagle za jej plecami ostrym tonem odzywa się Księżniczka Celestia, która pyta ją co tutaj właściwie robi. Twilight odpowiada, że nie pojęcia jak tutaj trafiła. Następnie chce opowiedzieć o tym jak przeszła przez tajemnicze drzwi, które doprowadziły je tutaj, lecz Celestia jej przerywa i każe w tej chwili wyjść stąd. Twilight nie rozumiejąc księżniczki pyta się dokąd właściwie ma się udać. Celestia na to odpowiada: thumb|right Kucyk nie rozumiejąc słów swojej mentorki oznajmia, że nie pojmuje tego co przed chwilą usłyszała, po czym pyta się, czy jest to spowodowane testem. Celestia nadal krzykliwym tonem orzeka, iż nie dość tego, że Twilight nie przejdzie na wyższy etap studiów to dodatkowo nie będzie kontynuowała swojej nauki. Po chwili próbuje się wytłumaczyć, iż nie miała pojęcia o tym, że kiedy nie podoła misji to jej nauki z nią ustaną. Nagle Celestia odpycha ją skrzydłem, pytając się przy tym "Doprawdy?!". Twilight natychmiast zadaje kolejne, lecz nagle spostrzega nowy witraż przedstawiający jej przegraną, a zwycięstwo Króla Sombry. Przez to wszystko, co przed chwilą przeżyła Twilight kuli się przed witrażem płacząc. Jej największy koszmar właśnie się spełnił. Czarna magia Króla Sombry thumb|left Nagle zaczyna dobiegać do niej wołanie Spike'a, po czym okazuje się, że siedzi przed otwartymi magicznymi drzwiami. Smok stale krzyczy, aż w końcu udaje mu się wybudzić Twilight z transu. Spike stając tuż przed nią prędko tłumaczy, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iż miał rozkaz nie schodzić do niej na dół, lecz jej pobyt na dole trwał na tyle długo, że zaczął się martwić, bo ona tu jedynie stała i patrzyła się w ścianę. W końcu Spike pyta się przyjaciółki, na co w ogóle się patrzyła przez ten cały czas, po czym podchodzi do wspomnianej równi. Smok wpatruje się w nią mówiąc: thumb|right W tym czasie Twilight używa ponownie czarnej magii na klejnocie. Wtem Spike wpada w trans i relacjonuje co widzi. Smok mówi, że znajduje się w Ponyville, po czym pyta samego siebie, jak tutaj się znalazł. Po chwili cofa się i krzycząc błaga, aby go Twilight nie odsyłała, a w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. Jednorożec widząc dosyć zatrzaskuje drzwi. Po krótkim czasie, gdy smok wrócił do siebie, kucyk tłumaczy mu, że jest to magia Króla Sombry, a to są wrota do największego koszmaru. Spike opowiada zdarzenie, które widział. Oboje byli w bibliotece, w Ponyville, a ona chciała go odesłać mówiąc, że już go nie potrzebuje. Twi przytula go smutnego smoka i wyjaśnia, iż był to koszmar, który nigdy nie będzie miał miejsca. Następnie oznajmia również, że nie ma zamiaru oblać swojego testu, przy czym używa swojej dobrej magii na klejnocie. Loch wypełnia się kolorami tęczy, aż w końcu drzwi się otworzyły. thumb|left Okazało się, że w ukrytym pomieszczeniu znajdują się białe schody prowadzące w górę. Zaciekawiony Spike pyta się jej, co tam jest. Jednorożec zmęczony samą myślą wchodzenia po schodach odpowiada. Twilight zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, lecz nagle proponuje Spike’owi, aby tym razem szedł wraz z nią. Smok cieszy się z propozycji kucyka i zaczyna podążać jednorożcem. Coraz gorzej Turniej czas zacząć! thumb|left Tymczasem w mieście Rainbow Dash ubrana w zbroje stoi na arenie do pojedynku. Bohaterka macha do tłumu, który wiwatuje na jej cześć. Przeciwko niej do walki przystępuje Fluttershy, która ubrana w podobny rynsztunek, dygocze cała ze strachu. Przy trybunach Pinkie, w roli błazna, zabawia grupę wymyślnymi sztuczkami. Podczas swoich sztuczek, kucyk zauważa co chwila znikającą barierę wokół miasta. W wyniku tego, Pinkie gra na skrzydłówce sygnał oznaczający, iż pojedynek czas zacząć. thumb|right Rainbow Dash słysząc dźwięk instrumentu natychmiast pędzi w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Fluttershy po krótkim fallstarcie również zaczyna biec. Jednak ostatecznie pojedynek wygrywa Rainbow, a drugi pegaz zostaje odrzucony poza arenę. Rainbow przechodząc obok rozszalałego tłumu, zmierza do przyjaciółki. Gdy już przy niej jest, Fluttershy pyta, czy nie ma innego chętnego kucyka na wzięcie udziału w dalszych potyczkach. Jednak Rainbow wyjaśnia pegazowi, iż los całego imperium zależy od dobrej zabawy kryształowych kucyków. Fluttershy załamana swoim zadaniem, łka z głową w sianie. Rainbow widząc smutek przyjaciółki pociesza ją: thumb|left Jednak po chwili Dash dodaje: Fluttershy niechętnie zgadza się na kolejne walki i wraca na turniej rycerski Niekończące schody thumb|right W tym czasie Twilight wraz ze Spike’em pędzi po schodach ku górze. Gdy od dłuższej chwili bohaterzy nigdzie nie docierają, smok rzuca uwagę, że może są to kolejne czary Króla Sombry. W czasie gadaniny smoka, Twi zauważa, iż spodnia strona schodów jest wyjątkowo gładka. Wtedy też wpada na pewien pomysł. W tym celu kładzie Spike'a na swoich plecach i zaczyna koncentrować się na zaklęciu. Nagle oboje zaczynają się unosić i po krótkim rozbłysku, przylegają do spodniej stronie schodów. W wyniku tego zaczynają ześlizgiwać się po nich, kierując się na górę. Kłopoty na zewnątrz "To nie jest prawdziwe serce." thumb|left W mieście, kolejne budynki ulegają magii Króla Sombry, zamieniając swój wygląd. Przy stoisku Rarity, pewien kucyk zauważa owe zjawisko, w wyniku czego smutnieje. Bohaterka widząc to, natychmiast wręcza mu wykonane przez nią dzieło, co od razu go uszczęśliwia. Gdy kolejne budynki są przejmowane przez zaklęcia Sombry, jednorożec w pocie czoła wytwarza i prezentuje następną zrobioną rzecz, aby odwrócić uwagę mieszkańców. Jednak kryształowe kucyki z przerażeniem uciekają w stronę środka miasta. Tymczasem na głównym placu stoi Applejack, która nadal chroni falsyfikat kryształowego serca przed ciekawskimi. Jednak mieszkańcy są już podłamani na duchu, ponieważ zauważyli, że Król Sombra próbuje dostać się do środka. Nagle do Applejack placu dołącza Rarity która, oznajmia Applejack, iż skończyły się jej wszelkie materiały, do tworzenia kolejnych przedmiotów. thumb|right Opowiada, że przed chwilą stworzyła kapelusz z 3 kawałków siana i słomki, po czym pokazuje kucyka noszącego go. Applejack skrycie śmieje się, a Rarity chwali się, że mimo wszystko podołała zadaniu. Gdy jednorożec skończył mówić, jej przyjaciółka wyjaśnia, iż muszą zrobić cokolwiek, byleby zapewnić kryształowym kucykom dość rozrywki i zabawy. Następnie spoglądając na znikającą barierę, Applejack stwierdza, że księżniczka jest już bardzo słaba i nie jest w stanie chronić ciągle całego królestwa. Na końcu kucyk zapewnia Rarity, że nie ma czym martwić, ponieważ, gdy mieszkańcy imperium napędzą kryształowe serce, to nie będzie ani dłużej potrzebna magia alikorna. Nagle obok nich pojawia Pinkie Pie, która nadal ubrana w strój błazna, stojąc na piłce, żongluje skrzydłówkami. thumb|left Oznajmia swoim przyjaciółką iż: Nagle Pinkie traci równowagę i spada na ziemie, a piłka, na której uprzednio stała wystrzeliła w powietrze i trafia prosto w kryształowe serce. thumb|right Falsyfikat spada na podłogę, ukazując się kryształowym kucykom. Mieszkańcy patrzą na uszkodzony przedmiot z wielkim zdziwieniem, po czym stwierdzają, że nie jest to kryształowe serce. Speszone tą sytuacją bohaterki, próbują wytłumaczyć brak kryształowego serca, jednak ich wyjaśnienia są ze sobą sprzeczne. Rarity twierdzi, że prawdziwe serce jest polerowane, w a Applejack tłumaczy, iż jest w drodze. thumb|left Nagle podczas zanikania bariery wokół miasta, rozlega się mroczny śmiech Króla Sombry oraz krzyk: Na szczycie wieży W pułapce thumb|right Tymczasem, Twilight wraz ze Spikiem suną po spodzie schodów go góry. Twi opowiada przyjacielowi, że jest to zaklęcie anty grawitacyjne i się nauczyła go w obawie przed testem u Celestii, Nagle bohaterowie trafiają na samą górę, gdzie kończą się schody, w wyniku czego zaklęcie przestaje działać. Znajdują się teraz na krytym szczycie zamku, na najwyższym punkcie w mieście. Nagle bohaterowie widzą cel swojej wyprawy - Kryształowe Serce. Artefakt lewituje na samym środku wieży. thumb|left Bohaterowie wpatrują się w kryształowe serce, po czym Spike zachęca przyjaciółkę, je aby wzięła. Twilight wolnym krokiem podchodzi do artefaktu. Jednak w pewnym momencie uruchamia się donośny alarm. Król Sombra słysząc zza bariery, hałas dobiegający z jego skrytki na artefakt, od razu aktywuje pułapkę. Wokół Twilight wyrastają czarne kryształy, tworzące więzieni, lecz chwili bohaterka wypycha kryształowe serce na zewnątrz. Poświęcenie Twilight thumb|right Twilight kręci się dookoła szukając kryształowego serca i pyta się, gdzie się ono podziało. Po chwili zza więzienia, odzywa się Spike i oznajmia, że serce jest tuż obok niego. Twi widząc, że smok zmierza w jej stronę, każe mu stać w bezruchu. Spike na rozkaz się zatrzymuje. Wtem Twilight, dopowiada, że smok ma jedynie nie podchodzić do niej bliżej. Słysząc to, smok oddala się o parę kroków. Następnie kucyk chcąc się wydostać z tej klatki teleportuje się na zewnątrz, lecz natychmiast podobnym sposobem wraca do jego środka. thumb|left Kucyk widząc, że tak łatwo się stąd nie wydostanie, stwierdza, iż była niemądra, bo za bardzo pragnęła zdobyć kryształowe serce, a to ją zdradziło. Spike motywuje przyjaciółkę mówiąc, aby się nie poddawała, bo to ona musi zanieść serce Księżniczce Cadance, inaczej obleje test Celestii. Wtem Twilight oznajmia, iż Król Sombra już rozpoczął swój szturm na Kryształowe Królestwo, więc wszystkie kucyki są w niebezpieczeństwie, włączając w to jej przyjaciółki, brata oraz Cadance. Kucyk dodaje, że nie ma też pojęcia, jakim sposobem ma się stąd wydostać i ile jej to zajmie. Po krótkim przemyśleniu sytuacji, Twilight zwraca się do Spike'a ze słowami: thumb|right Smok słysząc te słowa pyta się ze zdziwieniem "Ja?!", a następnie próbuje przypomnieć konsekwencje tej decyzji. Jednak Twi przerywa i każe mu iść . Bohater ponownie próbuje dojść do słowa, lecz dostaje od przyjaciółki ten sam rozkaz. Spike nie sprzeciwiając się, sięga po kryształowe serce i próbuje się wydostać z wieży. Inwazja na Imperium Król Sombra powrócił thumb|left Sytuacja na dole też nie wygląda dobrze. Magia Króla Sombry odciska piętno na Kryształowym Królestwie, w coraz większym stopniu. Zmartwieni mieszkańcy, stoją pod uroczystym balkonem i krzyczą. Na tarasie przy Shining Armorze i Księżniczce Cadance stoją Rarity oraz Applejack, próbujące uspokoić spanikowane kucyki. Applejack ogłasza kucykom, iż nie ma żadnego powodu do zmartwień, ponieważ Kryształowe Serce będzie tu lada moment. Po chwili Rarity stwierdza, że kucyki chyba nie do końca uwierzyły w przedstawioną wersje. Słysząc spostrzeżenie przyjaciółki Applejack odpowiada: thumb|right Nagle alikorn nie jest w stanie dalej podtrzymywać bariery i ochronna kopuła całkowicie znika. Mroczne twory Króla Sombry, zaczynają zbliżać się do miasta. Mroczny władca pojawia się w różnych miejscach, budząc przerażenie wśród mieszkańców królestwa. Tymczasem u góry zamku, Spike nadal ucieka z kryształowym sercem, na plac pod pałacem. Smok schodzi po nowo stworzonych tworach Sombry. Bohater widząc przyjaciół na tarasie krzyczy, czy go ktoś z nich słyszy. Kucyki spoglądają ku górze, w stronę zasłyszanego głosem, a Rarity ze zdziwieniem wymawia imię smoka. Spike prędko oznajmia, że ma Kryształowe Serce. Słowa te nie umknęły Sombrze, który w tej chwili próbuje odzyskać artefakt thumb|left Smok, widząc mrocznego arystokratę, z pośpiechem biegnie w dół spiralnego klejnotu. Pędząc dalej, nie zauważa końca drogi, w konsekwencji czego, spada z wielkiej wysokości, puszczając kryształowe serce. Rarity widząc lecącego w dół smoka krzyczy: Ratunek Królestwa thumb|right| Shining Armor widząc spadającego Spike'a, podnosi swoją żonę, aby sama spojrzała, co się dzieje. W stronę Króla Sombry zmierza kryształowe serce, a spadający smok nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Niespodziewanie Sombra materializuje się i z jeszcze większą niecierpliwością czeka na artefakt w czasie. Wtem z tarasu na zamku, Shining Armor ciska alikornem prosto w smoka i magiczny klejnot. Spike zdumiony nastaną sytuacją, siedzi na Cadance. Bohaterka leci prosto pod pałac, aby uruchomić kryształowe serce. Kiedy przelatuje nad tłumem, jeden z kucyków wskazuje na nią kopytkiem i krzyczy: thumb|left Po chwili Cadance ląduje na ziemi miażdżąc falsyfikat artefaktu, po czym tłumaczy tłumie smutnych kucyków, aby w ich sercach zapanowała miłość i jasność, bo tylko w ten sposób mogą doprowadzić do bezpowrotnego pozbycia się Króla Sombry. Następnie księżniczka wrzuca kryształowe serce w środek placu i natychmiast nad i pod nim wyrastają ogromne błękitne spiczaste klejnoty, które unoszą przedmiot między nimi. Wszystkie kryształowe kucyki zadowolone z powrotu artefaktu, kłaniają się ku nie mu. Król Sombra widząc całą sytuacje, każe wszystkim przestać, lecz to na nic. Po chwili wszystkie drogi w Kryształowym Królestwie zaczynają świecić. thumb|right Nagle serce zaczyna się kręcić i emitować coraz to jaśniejszy blask, po czym tworzy ogromną fale uderzeniową, która rozchodząc się po mieście, zamienia wszelkie kucyki na kryształowe oraz unicestwia jakiekolwiek ślady ciemnej magii. Kiedy siła dociera na tras zmienia piątkę bohaterek oraz Shining Armora, a Rarity ciesząc się z tego faktu wesoło chichocze. Również na szczycie wieży, na której jest uwięziona Twilight fala energii w niszczy pułapkę i przemienia ją na kryształową. Jednak, gdy fala dociera do Króla Sombry to były władca zostaje zniszczony i odrzucony poza granicę Królestwa. Magia miasta rozgania również chmury oraz tworzy kolorową zorze, które wędrującą daleko za granice imperium. thumb|left Niektóre z nich dotarły nad Ponyville i Canterlotu. Celestia i Luna oglądały z zamku owe zjawisko wiedząc, że Kryształowe Królestwo zostało ocalone. Po chwili Cadance wraz ze Spikiem dolatuje na taras. Smok zeskoczył z pleców księżniczki, która została uściskana przez Shining Armora. Następnie każdy na tarasie podchodzi do barierki, aby zerknąć na szczęśliwych mieszkańców. thumb|right Księżniczka Cadance macha do ocalonego tłumu, a smok spogląda ku górze na Twilight. Twi zmęczona przeżytymi chwilami kładzie się przy krawędzi i oznajmia: Przed powrotem thumb|left Gdy w Kryształowym Królestwie panuje już bezpieczeństwo, Mane 6 są odprowadzane przez Księżniczkę Cadance oraz Shining Armora na stacje kolejową. Rarity idąc przy Applejack narzeka na to, iż nowy wygląd nie jest permanentny. Następnie przypomina wszystkich o swojej błyszczącej grzywie i pyta się wszystkich wokół, czy widzieli jak z nią się prezentowała. Applejack rozwesela jednorożca mówiąc, że dobre rzeczy są lepsze, gdy zdarzają się rzadko, na co Rarity jęknęła ze smutkiem. Tuż obok Twilight rozmawia ze swoim bratem na temat minionych chwil. Shining Armor pociesza siostrę i oznajmia, iż ratowanie mu ciągle życia, jest dla niego trochę krępujące. thumb|right Twi zasmucona odpowiada, że nie ona uratowała ich wszystkich, tylko Spike. Jej brat odpowiada, iż nie powinna się tym przejmować, bo był to jedynie test i pewnie ma szanse go powtórzyć. Cadance słysząc nieodpowiednie słowa Shining Armora, szturcha go skrzydłem. Twilight idąc dalej zasmucona stwierdza: W Canterlocie Rozmowa z Celestią thumb|left Po jakimś czasie Mane 6 wraz ze Spikiem wrócili do Canterlotu. Twi udała się na rozmowę ze swą mentorką, a jej przyjaciele z niecierpliwieniem czekają przed drzwiami budynku. Tymczasem w zamku, trwa rozmowa między Celestią, a Twilight. Księżniczka spogląda na zorze ciągnące się zza gór podziwiając ich widok. Następnie Twi stojąc na tle nowego witrażu, przedstawiającego ratunek Kryształowego Królestwa przez Spike’a, tłumaczy, że choć dała z siebie wszystko, aby wykonać zadanie, to jej się tego nie udało. Słysząc to Celestia mówi, że o ile dobrze zrozumiała to Spike przyniósł Cadance kryształowe serce, tylko dlatego, że jej uczennica nie wiedziała, jak dużo czasu jej zajmie, by uciec z pułapki na wieży, a nie chciała ryzykować przyszłości mieszkańców Imperium. thumb|right Gdy jest już tuż obok jednorożca stwierdza: Po słowach Celestii, Twilight próbuje spytać się jej, czy zdała, lecz już wcześniej księżniczka potakuje głową. "Ja zdałam!" Przed drzwiami budynku zdenerwowany Spike mówi, że Twilight na pewno oblała test. Biorąc głęboki wdech tłumaczy sobie, iż nie patrząc na to, musi być dalej dla niej silny. Nagle Twilight otwiera drzwi z krzykiem: thumb|left W jednym momencie wszystkim bohaterką ulżyło i zaczęli się cieszyć z sukcesu przyjaciółki. Nagle Rarity zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę "The Success Song". Jednorożec wraz z przyjaciółmi, wyjaśnia Twilight, że ona sprosta nawet czy najtrudniejszym wyzwaniom, ponieważ taka jest jej natura. W tym czasie bohaterki kierują się w stronę pociągu powrotnego do Ponyville. thumb|left Nagle wszyscy znajdują się oknie jednego z wagonów. Tymczasem współwładczynie Equestrii spoglądają na odjeżdżający pociąg, po czym Luna wyczarowuje pewien dziennik. Wtem obie siostry się zgadzają kiwnięciem głowy. W pociągu Spike siedząc na Twilight patrzy na Canterlot i stwierdza: Cytaty : Rainbow Dash: Kto zagra na skrzydłówce? : Pinkie Pie: Ja zagram na skrzydłówce. : Rainbow Dash: Kto jeszcze zagra na skrzydłówce? : Pinkie Pie: Ja zagram na skrzydłówce! : Rainbow Dash: A ty na co się gapisz? Tak też myślałam. : Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Mamy się zachowywać naturalnie. : Rainbow Dash: No właśnie! : Applejack: A może lepiej utrzymaj kryształowe kucyki z dala od zastępczego serca, zabawiając je pokazami sprawności. : Rainbow Dash: Aaa. Kiedy zobaczą, co potrafi Rainbow Dash, to od razu im się poprawi humor. : Rainbow Dash: Dalej, rycerzu Fluttershy. Czas na potyczkę. : Fluttershy: Aaa. Czy nie ma jakiegoś innego kucyka, który by z tobą stanął za mnie? : Rainbow Dash: Los calutkiego królestwa zależy od tego, czy zapewnimy kucykom dość rozrywki, ale no cóż, jeżeli o nic dla ciebie nie znaczy. Och. Dobra, dobra. Odpuszczę ci następnym razem, ale tylko odrobinę. Długo pracowałam nad swoją sławą. : Rarity: Powoli kończy mi się materiał do wyplatania dalszych rzeczy. Właśnie zrobiłam kapelusz z trzech kawałków siana i słomki. Wyszedł mi nieźle, ale wiesz. : Applejack: Musimy zrobić wszystko, aby zabawić kucyki. Księżniczka jest coraz słabsza. Nie może sama jedna chronić całego państwa. Nic się nie martw. Kucyki napędzą Kryształowe Serce, kiedy przyjdzie czas i jej magia nie będzie potrzebna. : Pinkie Pie: Niech ten czas już może przyjdzie, bo długo tak nie wytrzymam. : Rarity: Och, szkoda, że to nie na stałe. Widziałyście, jak mi błyszczała grzywa? : Applejack: Dobre rzeczy są lepsze, gdy zdarzają się rzadko. Ciekawostki *Podczas rozmowy z Luną, Księżniczka Celestia mówi, że Twilight "będzie gotowa" gdy zda jej test. Możliwe, że już wtedy Księżniczki miały wobec niej plany - o jej przemianie w księżniczkę. *Księżniczka Cadance miała taką samą fryzurę (chodzi o formę kryształowego kucyka) co w odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie część 2". *Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Mane 6 wracają pociągiem do Ponyville, Księżniczka Luna trzyma książkę Star Swirl'a Brodatego, którą otrzyma pocztą Twilight Sparkle w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". *W momencie, gdy Cadance zniszczyła fałszywe kryształowe serce, widać było, że jej znaczek zaświecił się kolorem aury jej rogu, czyli błękitem. Galeria